


The One with the Racing Driver

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Motorsport is tough. It is tough for a variety of reasons. Tatiana, the only female in Formula 2 and Valtteri, the guy who is trying to beat the F1 World Champion is an unlikely friendship but when their paths cross they discover a friend.
Kudos: 15





	The One with the Racing Driver

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave my head and I wanted to explore where it went. I plan on adding more chapters :)

There was a stride in her step as she marched through the paddock, the tension and anger evident in her body language. She kept her helmet firmly on her head and visor closed, trying to avoid photographers and reporters. It had been a torrid season for the first female Formula 2 driver. Tatiana had endured bad luck after bad luck and despite taking her first points in yesterday’s feature race, she had been taken out at the start by a fast-starting Trident. The momentum she had gained had vanished and she knew she would be the subject of criticism.

Frustration radiated from her as she made her way back to the Arden garage, cutting through the F1 paddock to get there. It was as she turned the corner, she walked straight into someone and the force sent her falling backwards to the ground. “Oh, I’m so sorry, let me-” Before the male could finish his sentence and assist Tatiana up, the woman was on her feet, glaring at him. “Watch where you’re going next time!”

Tatiana looked into Valtteri Bottas’s eyes, the pain of her race still on her mind, rather than the incident and before Valtteri could say another word, Tatiana had stormed off towards the support paddock. “Stupid day, stupid race, stupid season.” She mumbled.

*

Following the race, Tatiana had taken a shower and cooled off. The anger had subsided, and a dull ache filled her, but she was beginning to regret the way she’d spoken to Valtteri. She was normally a very down to earth person and the last thing she wanted was for him to be annoyed at her. So, after the Formula One race Tatiana planned on going to the Mercedes garage to attempt to apologise. However, the Columbian got held up after the race, being asked to do some interviews for Fox and join the debrief. It was quite late once she entered the Alfa Romeo motorhome and she was sure that Valtteri would be on his way to the airport. Sighing to herself, she sunk down into a chair and put her head in her hands. It had been an incredibly tough weekend.

She was deep in thought and hadn’t even noticed that someone had slipped into the seat in front of her until they spoke. “Tatiana?”

Her head snapped up and she gasped slightly as she took in the sight of Valtteri Bottas. The Finn was dressed head to toe in black, but he had a colourful bunch of tulips in his hand, which were resting lightly on the table which separated the two drivers.

“Uh, yes, Valtteri?” Tatiana stuttered, feeling very surprised.

Valtteri gave her a sympathetic smile. “These are for you. I’m sorry for knocking you over. I should have been more careful.” He said softly, handing over the flowers.

“Oh, no, Valtteri. I wanted to come and apologise to you.” She replied quickly, panic filling her. “You did nothing wrong. I was so pissed off after my race and I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

The Finn gave her a gentle smile. “It’s okay, these things happen, and shit races are definitely the worst.”

Tatiana nodded, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “They are and I’ve been having too many recently.”

“It will get better.” He replied. “But if you ever need to chat, then feel free.” He said as he slipped his phone number into her hand. “It’s tough at the top and I can only imagine its harder for a woman in a male dominated sport.”

“I try to think it’s not but right now I am not so sure.”

Valtteri leaned over and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry. Your time will come.” He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Tatiana lifted her head gently, till their eyes met. His words giving her a bit of motivation to carry on. “Thank you, Valtteri.”


End file.
